


Ordinary Celebrants

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Celebrants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Community Pornish Pixies' Poetry Challenge.
> 
> Posted to Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=10621 on November 10, 2005.

He sits and sighs, and gently leans and sways  
And what he sits on groans like aging wood.  
Or, rather,  _who_  he rides. He bucks and sprays  
And mutters "Severus! Oh God! So good!"  
Beridden, bounced and begging, baying screams  
Of visceral joy, the man beneath him comes;  
Involuntary spasms, then he creams,  
The aftershocks subside, his body hums.  
Criminal to lust and love a man  
As man, when women cause no lawful threat,  
Yet still they love and lust and fuck and come,  
And eat, and work, relax, and bathe and sweat.  
They're ordinary celebrants of day  
To day, to hell with consequence, regret.  
For who, alone, out loud, would dare confess  
To crimes for which they'd never seek redress?


End file.
